


Flexibility Training

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pole Dancing, Quarantink, Questionable Advice, Texting, pole fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Yuzuru looks for new ways to increase and maintain his flexibility. Johnny gives him some advice that turns out to be a bit questionable.
Relationships: Jason Brown & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jason Brown & Jun Hwan Cha, Jason Brown & Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jun Hwan Cha & Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Evgenia Medvedeva, Yuzuru Hanyu & Johnny Weir
Series: Quarantink Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Flexibility Training

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, quarantink day 11, dance prompt, take two. This one isn't as sweet as it is (I hope) funny. I almost tagged the last fic with pole dancing by accident, and thus this idea came about. I have no idea why I decided to write this, it just happened. I'm sorry? Hopefully some of y'all find this as funny as I do. And thank you to K1mHeechu1 for helping me figure out formatting!

Yuzuru was determined to increase his flexibility. He texted a few people he trusted to give him good answers, but found himself most intrigued by Johnny's response.

** Yuzuru: **

Do you know of good way to get flexibility?

** Johnny: **

Totally! Pole dancing is great for boosting flexibility and confidence. You can probably find classes in your area.

That was how Yuzuru found himself taking pole fitness lessons and getting a portable pole put in his living room. He was blissfully unaware of the things having one may suggest, as he thought of it as exercise. This came to be quickly remedied the next time he had guests over.

Jason, Jun, Evgenia, and himself had monthly movie nights and took turns hosting. This month it was his turn. When the other three entered the living room, the conversation they had started cut immediately. Jason quickly covered Jun's eyes, Jun complained and said he was old enough to know what a stripper pole looked like and didn't need protecting, and Evgenia fell over laughing. A shocked look crossed Yuzuru's face at Jun's words.

"It is just for exercise I swear!" He shrieked, followed by another mumbled statement. "Of course Johnny recommends stripper thing..."


End file.
